


Death Note; next generation

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fuck Canon, Fucked up children, Growing Up, I know you can feel me, Lots of children, Next generation of Death Note, Other, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: Collection of almost-serious oneshots, linked to an alternate ending of Death Note. The childrens of course are all OCs created by myself.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Mello | Mihael Keehl, L/Yagami Sayu, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Original Female Character(s), Near | Nate River/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Misa Amane was extremely aware that she was not, as one would say, a stable person. She was capricious, childish, and very far in her yardstick from the parameters of reality.

Marrying Light Yagami had been yet another confirmation of her precarious state of mind, so her detractors said. Having three children was the icing on the cake for the (now ex) idol.

  
“Okasan...”

  
What exactly was she thinking when it occurred to her to start a family? Get married, even!

And above all, wanting to cook. For that specific evening. To surprise Light. _His_ Light-kun...

  
“Okasan...?”

Misa turned from the burner she was bent over and found Hade standing in front of her, his full five feet figure frowning at her.

“Okasan? Lucchan cheats” he protested.

At six years and three months, Hade Yagami had a clear idea of right and wrong.

 _  
Maybe it’s hereditary_ , Misa thought.  
  
  
“I don’t cheat!” said Lucchan, popping out from behind the corner where he was obviously hiding to eavesdrop. “It’s you who can’t play!”

“It’s not true!” Hade snapped, pouting even more.

“ _It’s not trueeeee_ ” Lumen repeated making fun of him, shaking his blond head from side to side in what seemed to be the beginning of an epileptic fit. For how long he spent in front of the computer, it could very well have been.

“Okasan!” yelled Hade, closer and closer to tears.  
  
  
Misa ran a hand over her forehead, forgetting the foundation and highlighter she’d carefully applied a few hours earlier.

“Lumen-kun, don’t cheat. Hade feels bad” she said, trying to keep her tone calm. She should have let Sayu explain to her how she managed her three brats, who were even worse when it came to behavior. Maybe the secret was not managing them at all?  
  
  
Now Lumen was sulking too, only his was more of a grimace.

“You never listen to me, ‘kasan” snapped the child.

“Okasan only listens to me!” Hade proudly declared. Lumen threw himself at him.  
  
  
Misa really did not know where her eldest son’s temper came from, nor where it came from that propensity to raise his hands and to degenerate any discussion into a real fight. Then she remembered that Riichi Lawliet had the same temperament too. They probably fuelled each other on.  
  
  
She was trying to separate Lumen and Hade when Kami arrived too, coming into the living room with her silent manner.

This Misa could grant: none of her three children behaved like a child. That was true, she had no trouble admitting it or seeing it.  
  
  
“Stop fighting” the little girl said, obviously disgusted. “I deleted your saves and changed the password. You will no longer use the computer”.

“WHAT!?” howled Lumen and Hade.

Kami gave an absolutely evil giggle, remarkable for an eight-year-old girl. Then she threw herself out of the front door and ran off into the garden, chased by her brothers.  
  
  
Misa turned back to the stove when the field was clear, just in time to see the roast finish its charring process. She sighed.

It wasn’t a particularly educational gimmick, but the temptation to shut Lumen, Kami and Hade out of the house was strong. If only for the time necessary to baste something that could resemble a dinner.  
  
  
That, or it was Korean take-away again.


	2. Lawliet's night

“Nii-san, you must finish the tale” Fifi Lawliet protested, huddled completely under the covers and absolutely determined to hear Little Red Riding Hood ending.  
  
Ryuga rolled his green eyes. “You have already heard it a thousand times, you know how it ends”.  
  
“But I want one of your endings!” exclaimed the little girl. Absurd how her voice sounded so shrill – the duvet should have muffled the sound, not amplified it.  
  
  
“You mean a happy ending”, Ryuga corrected her. She loved Fifi, but when she threw a tantrum and got stubborn it was hard to remember why he loved her. Again, he wondered why his parents had dumped the task of putting Fifi and Riichi to bed on him. Again, he wondered where the hell they were. Both Sayu and L – mom and dad – disappeared for days, due to work they said, but Ryuga honestly cared little about their reasons. He did, once.  
  
Fifi fell silent. “You don’t know how to tell happy endings, nii-san” she said then softly.  
  
  
Ryuga didn’t want to hear that from her. He didn’t even want to answer. It would have been better to leave it alone and go back to his room, maybe write to Tera and tell her for the umpteenth time how much he wanted to escape from his life and his brothers. From his mother. From his fucking father.  
  
“There are no happy endings, imouto-chan” he muttered instead.  
  
  
Fifi was a thousand times wiser than him, so of course she gave no sign of hearing him. She remained curled up under the covers, hidden. Was she crying, perhaps? He didn’t know. His sister often cried over such statements, so there were chances.  
  
Ryuga closed the story book and put it on the bedside table, then got up and headed for the door.  
  
“It doesn’t matter if you can’t, nii-san”. Fifi’s voice reached him as he turned the handle. “I’ll do it for everyone”.  
  
  
He couldn’t – he didn’t want to – answer. He went out and closed the door softly. On his way to his bedroom, across the corridor, he passed the door to the room of his younger brother, Riichi. He was speaking very loudly with someone, presumably Lumen.  
  
He knocked hard to be heard. “Oi, Ricchan. Lower your voice”.  
  
“Yeeeahh” Riichi snorted from behind the door.  
  
  
For tonight his duty as the older brother was done. He sighed, entering the room and locking the door behind him. He took his cellphone out of his trousers. There was a notification.  
  
He smiled when he saw the sender. The day – the night – could still improve.  
  
  
 **Tera: online? **  
  
** **Ryuga: online.  
  
** **Tera: that's my boi. I'll find the headphones, w8 4me.  
  
** **Ryuga: ofc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head this chap was a lot less a n g s t y and confusing.  
> In this chapter there is a very general overview of the Lawliet family ("family"): Ryuga is the eldest of the three, in this collection he is 15 years old; Riichi has 11; Fifi has 9.  
> In the chapter a certain Tera is mentioned; will be the protagonist of the next chapter, and others is none other than one of the two Jeevas twins. The headcanon in this case is that Ryuga and Tera are bffs who spend their time streaming video games on YouTube and creating ASMR videos. Hence the question "online?" which without context actually leaves too many questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two things in the world Giga Jeevas was jealous of. Her computer, and the bond with her twin.  
> Of course Tera knew this.

Tera burst into Giga's room like a fury. "GIGAAAAAAA" she howled, jumping on her bed.  
  
  
Giga, who literally jumped up in fright when the door burst open, tried to push her sister off the bed. "Go away", she blurted, "I was trying to sleep, dummy".  
  
"But how!? It's only eleven o'clock!" exclaimed Tera. "And plus Ryuga-nii texted me!"  
  
Giga went from pushing her to unceremoniously hitting her on the head. "Ryuga-nii?!"  
  
Tera burst out laughing and jumped off the bed, nimbly dodging Giga's hand-wringing.  
  
"It's not Ryuga-nii!" hissed Giga. She had been sleepy before, but now it had completely gone away, replaced by a fierce irritation at Ryuga Lawliet, who seemed to be trying to grab the title of Tera's honorary brother. _Like hell I'm going to let him take her away._  
  
"Is that all you heard, ne nee-chan?" muttered Tera, sullenly.  
  
"It's not Ryuga-nii" Giga repeated, irritated. That was all she had heard, so what?  
  
Tera crossed her arms. "I know he isn't. Technically. Happy?"  
  
  
Giga went from irritation to indifference, getting back under the covers and ostentatiously turning her back on her twin. She let a satisfied smirk escape. "Suit yourself" she mumbled, "I'm sleeping now".  
  
Tera didn't leave the room. "So you don't want to stream with us?"  
  
  
 _Us._  
  
There were two things in the world Giga Jeevas was jealous of. Her computer, and the bond with her twin.  
  
Of course Tera knew this, and she wasted no opportunity to use it to her advantage.  
  
  
"There's school tomorrow, T," Giga muttered.  
  
"We won't be too late! Come on, G!"  
  
Giga kicked under the covers, undecided. She was in her pajamas and wearing no makeup, so doing a live-in was out of the question.  
  
“T...”  
  
"I'll stream live!" asserted Tera, catching her twin's indecision. "You fix it then!"  
  
  
Giga had never in fifteen years been able to deny her sister anything, and this time she capitulated as well. She rose from the mattress, sullen, her loose red hair framing her tired face. "Promise we won't be late?"  
  
Tera put her pinky in front of her face, with a big smile all teeth and freckles. "Promise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tera and Giga. That's all I need to say, I'd be honest.


	4. Keehl's morning

“Asami”.  
  
Silence.  
  
Raike, standing in front of his sister’s bedroom door, knocked again.  
  
“Asami”.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Asami, I’m going to kick the door down now”.  
  
  
“Bro?” Tsuri had appeared in the corridor, still sleepy. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Your sister is testing my patience”.  
  
“Oh”. The little girl thought about it. “So... no school?”  
  
Raike sighed. “Of course there’s school, Tsuri. It’s Thursday”.  
  
“Oh...” the child pouted, and Raike sighed again.  
  
“Don’t you start too. Get dressed”.  
  
Tsuri exaggeratedly pursed her lower lip, batting her long lashes. Raike arched his eyebrows, turning to face her.  
  
“Did you hear me?”  
  
  
Asami’s door swung open. The room was still bathed in total darkness, not even a trickle of light leaking through the window above the bed.  
  
“You really suck as a big brother”, Asami mumbled, yawning. “Why don’t you hand me the dick and you play little sister?”  
  
“Good morning you too”, the boy apostrophized her, ignoring the comment. “You’re still in your pajamas, and we have to leave in ten minutes”.  
  
Asami gave him a wry smile, then looked at Tsuri. “We’re dressing?”  
  
“Yes!” The child ran off into the room, giggling, with Asami chasing after her.  
  
  
Raike sighed for the third time. Unlike his sisters, he was already dressed and ready to go out.  
  
“At least they woke up”, he thought aloud, resigned to being at least ten minutes late. “I’ll make you some food!” he yelled as he descended the stairs. They wouldn’t have time to eat breakfast – they rarely did, they always woke up too late.  
  
“Put lots of jam on it, bro!” squealed Asami in response, busy getting Tsuri ready.  
  
“Seeee” exhaled the boy, who despite himself let a smile escape. “We did it once again too today” he mulled then, looking absent-mindedly at the post-it note above the fridge. It was from his mother, Halle: it warned them that she would be back for dinner.  
  
  
He finished making the sandwiches and left them in plain sight in the kitchen, where he knew Asami would blitz 99% of the time before leaving anyway. He was slipping on his favorite leather jacket when he heard them coming down, Asami hopping the steps like a mountain goat and Tsuri pawing behind her gracefully.  
  
  
“Uuuh, thanks bro”. As expected, Asami was in and out of the kitchen like a whirlwind and handed her sister a sandwich while they put on their jackets. Asami was ready in a second, putting the puffer jacket on without closing it; then she reached down to zip up her sister’s parka, careful not to pull at her long platinum blonde locks.  
  
  
Raike made a guttural noise. He was craving a smoke. “We go?”  
  
“Yes”. Asami placed a tiny white beanie on Tsuri’s head. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and introductory, just like the others. Raike is fifteen, Asami is thirteen, and Tsuri is eight. This isn't parenting optimally either, however, it's already better than what happens at the Lawliet house, where Ryuga is practically forced to raise his siblings. At the Keehl house, Raike is limited to taking care of his sisters when their mother is away.


	5. River's day

“Kids, a moment of attention, please”.  
  
  
The teacher had been trying to get the attention of the class since the lesson had started. With little result, considering that the yelling had even increased in volume.  
  
  
“Kids, please...”  
  
  
The woman sighed. She looked at her ultimate asset, sitting in the front row and with her ultra-blonde head resting on the desk, unmistakably busy snoozing.  
  
“Keehl, do you mind...?”  
  
Asami lifted her head to shoot her a look. “Do I mind _what_?”  
  
  
Himeko Haori, forty-five years in February, didn’t know if it was heavier the chaos surrounding her (and to which she was, all things considered, accustomed) or the fact that her brightest student spent more time pretending not to understand than following current events around her.  
  
  
“Do you mind keeping your classmates in check?”  
  
“And what’s in it for me?”  
  
“A neighbour”, the woman replied cryptically, hoping to intrigue her.  
  
She succeeded.  
  
  
Asami stood up and turned her back to the teacher.  
  
“SIT DOWN, ANIMALS”. She hadn’t even shouted; she had merely raised her voice. And her classmates obeyed, of course. Asami knew how to be scary.  
  
Silence fell almost instantly, broken only by the chairs scraping on the floor and the rustling of students’ uniforms as they hurried to take their seats.  
  
  
Asami wasn’t her “ultimate asset” for nothing.  
  
  
The girl turned back to the teacher, sitting down and resting her face on her hand.  
  
“Done”.  
  
The woman nodded. She stood up from her desk and cleared her throat. “Good. Now that you’re listening... I’ll let you know that two more students will be joining our class starting this year. They should be here any minute...” A sharp knock on the door interrupted her. “Come in”.  
  
  
The door opened, letting in the principal himself and what must have been the newcomers: a boy and a girl, about 5’6”, both with very white hair and coal-black eyes. The girl looked annoyed by the whole situation; the boy, on the other hand, was more relaxed, with a slight smile on his bloodless lips.  
  
“This is Nicholas and Nathalie River”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This would look OOC as fuck, I warn you.


End file.
